paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono and Tokoha
Chrono and Tokoha are Animalpup's ocs. Please don't edit their page without my permission first. Please ask permission first if you want to use one or both of them in a story, song or etc.. Appearances: Chrono is a Burmese Mountain Dog. He looks like a typical Burmese Mountain Dog. He has a big white swirl mark on his forehead and head. He also gains a scar on the start of his muzzle. He gained this from his first climb with Aichi. He has green eyes. He has a blackish collar. Tokoha is a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog. She looks like a typical Swissy. She has hazel eyes and a green collar. Personalities: Chrono has very poor social skills; he frequently intimidates others accidentally and rarely smiles except when he is with his best friends, and when trying to be friendly and polite he is instead seen by others as awkward and at times he can have trouble remembering other people. Though over time Chrono becomes more social and friendly but still has a temper and sometimes blames himself for anyone in his circle or family getting hurt. Tokoha is a level-headed honor student with a strong sense of justice. As a result, she often clashes with Chrono without her turning into a timid, little flower. Bios: These two along with Aichi and Misaki were best friends since before pup school. Almost every day you could see these four playing around Adventure Bay at either the pup park, school, or in and around any of their houses. Chrono especially loved to do anything with Aichi. He loved Aichi's passion for exploration. When Aichi decided to train to become a mountain climber Chrono decided to train beside him. Tokoha decided to become the medical member of the group. Tokoha was actually the one to confess their feelings for each other first since Chrono couldn't find a way to. She did it when she was fixing up Chrono after he hurt himself on a climb. It was the same climb Aichi confessed his feelings for Misaki on the summit since he and Chrono have cameras in their helmets so Misaki and Tokoha could see what they were doing. Almost two years later they have a son naming him Peyton, a mix of both of them and has Chrono's swirl on his head as well but has Tokoha's eyes. He inherited his father's passion for doing whatever Jayfeather wanted to do just like Chrono did with Aichi. Peyton also protects his best friend and godbrother from others who would want to harm and bully him. Fast forward almost two and half years when Chrono and Aichi were climbing with their kids and mates watching them. All of a sudden the mountain shakes and it started a very bad and humongous avalanche. It came down fast and furiously swallowing both Aichi and Chrono. The search and rescue teams came. Chrono managed to set off his beacon and GPS and the crews found him. He suffered a broken leg during the avalanche. Aichi, on the other hand, didn't make it. The crews were too late his tank almost out of oxygen and he was bleeding very badly and lost a whole ton of blood when they finally found him. He was rushed to the hospital by helicopter but was pronounced dead a few minutes after arriving at the hospital. After Chrono heard the news he started blaming himself for the accident to the point where he wished it was him instead of Aichi and Aichi's death when he was told several times it wasn't his fault. Misaki and Tokoha kept telling him they could never have prevented it and things out of their control happen to everyone. Family: *Son: Payton *Godson: Jayfeather *Goddaughter: Pena Friends *Best Friend: Aichi *Best Friend: Misaki Triva: *Later on, Chrono starts training Jayfeather and Payton. Tokoha along with Misaki started training Pena to help out her brothers. *Chrono tends to be the ref when Jayfeather and Payton play Vanguard against each other. Story/Song List: Stories/Songs by me: Stories/Songs by others: Collabs: Gallery: